Boy Band Status
by junshei
Summary: After having so much trouble in the homelands of the Allies, Alfred comes up with his own brilliant plan and invites his friends to a meeting. Includes some hinted yaoi, a bit of OOCness, and more
1. Introduction to My Great Hero Abilities

Boy Band Status

Chapter 1: "Introduction to My Great Hero Abilities"

_Day One…_

After having so much trouble in the homelands of the Allies, Alfred comes up with his own brilliant plan and invites his friends to a meeting.

"Damn that America_"_

England was pacing back and forth in a room by himself after the Allied Forces meeting. "Out of every idea, this must be the most ridiculous thing he came up with!"

_Early afternoon…_

"Al-righty everyone!" America began his lecture with confidence, "Today I have a great idea!" The Allies all looked curiously at the blond American. Alfred began writing on the chalk board, making it as dynamic looking as it can be. England muttered to himself, "The...Allies….Super…Awesome…Band…"

China shifted his hand onto his face, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Russia smiled as if it did not mind him at all although; an unexplainable aura was coming resonating around him. France actually fantasized a bit in his own world with fans, and women… England sprung from his chair, and karate chopped the top of America's head.

"IDIOT! This has got nothing to do with important issues! This is just all fun and games, you know that right!?" Arthur shouted not amused.

"But, we all have been stressed by other situations…we could cheer a lot of people up anyway! Plus, I'd be the lead sing-!" The angry British wacked Alfred this time with a fan that was borrowed from China, "I'm leaving right now! I have no business with this meeting today!"

"Bu-B-But!"

Already UK shut the door on Alfred, and the room was silent as everyone listened to the footsteps fading.

"Aiyah…this is troublesome…" China sighed as the room filled with silence.

_Currently with England…_

Arthur continued to pace trying to think of what next he needed to do next to keep his homeland at peace. A knock came at his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" Alfred responded.

"Oh, I do not know who 'me' is…must be an idiot."

"…"

England stopped pacing and stared at the door. "_Maybe that was a bit harsh…_" he thought. Just when he thought it was a heartbreaking insult, Russia suddenly crashed the door down.

"Hello England-san!" he grinned holding a crowbar.

America entered the room, looking down to his lower left, with his hand behind his head, "Sorry, only way to get to you right now, ahaha…"

France and China entered the room right after. Arthur mumbled again, but this time no one could understand what gibberish he was talking about. Yao, Ivan and Francis took a seat on a near by couch overlooking Arthur.

"I've been trying to say, let's all just have something to keep us stress free…you know?" America came by towards UK, "Actually, everyone agreed they would at least give it a shot just once…"

Yao muttered, "Just for at least a month or so…I do not intend to get too involved with this idea, aru"

"I just want to see how many adoring fans would like to see me", Francis lowly giggled at the thought.

Ivan just smiled and hummed, "It sounds a bit nice, da?"

England sighed and stared at his allies. "Would it be worth it?"

Alfred held thumbs up, "And we would have a hobby together!"

Arthur pondered a bit, before he could make up his answer, he took a deep breathe and sighed, "Fine... I expect something interesting though…" Alfred hugged Arthur in excitement repeating in his words, "THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Get off me you twit!" Arthur struggled to get the over excited American off himself.

Author's Note: So how is it so far?

It will start pretty slow…but I expect to speed up the process of this story, so please be patient!

Be ready…I may add a bit OOC in here…


	2. Names and Etcetera

Boy Band Status

Chapter 2: "Names and Etcetera"

_Day Two…_

Alfred was walking towards the meeting room, and in glee from the other day he bought his Allied friends all McDonalds as a "thank you" for accepting the idea, although he only got kid meals since he did not have enough money at the time. Each happy meal had a certain name to compliment everyone's liking. The only thing they had at the time for toys were hello kitty, so China would be happy. Hello Kitty accessories, watches, doll statues and even and so much more.

"Ahhh…I wish they could have had more to choose from" he pouted, "I could of gotten everyone else also a race car or some cool spy gear!"

As US entered the room, China already caught attention to the bags before everyone else noticed. Yes, Hello Kitty-chan is all over the paper bags, pink and cute. Restraining himself, the Chinese man tighten his grip on his seat and tried to keep calm. His lips tightened and turned redder and redder for every step America took, coming closer, closer…and closer.

"Eh? Are you okay Yao-kun?" Russia looked over as China's face becoming the color as bright as a tomato.

"Mhmmm.." he responded.

"Right…" Francis chuckled a bit under his tone.

America set down the bags in the middle of the table and then began giving each one of the members their bag. Yao stuck his hand into the bag and took out a toy that had Hello Kitty looking just like panda. He nuzzled it to his cheek, "So cute!". France and England snickered over the fact how calm and mature China could be, that he would act so kid like and girly over one toy.

"S-Shut up-aru! Do not underestimate how adorable she is!" he cried throwing a few fries to their face.

Ivan looked into his bag and took out his Hello Kitty which was holding a sunflower. Francis held out the Hello Kitty's boyfriend, Daniel, who was holding out a rose. As for England, his toy was just a Hello Kitty watch.

"…."

Russia gave his toy to China, Francis put his toy back into his happy meal and England looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey!" America shouted, "Those were for you!"

Russia continued to eat his burger and fries while England sighed at the thought wearing a Hello Kitty watch where ever he goes.

"_Merci beaucoup_" Francis laughed loudly.

_Continuing the meeting…_

America cleared his throat drinking his soda, and slammed his hand to the chalk board, "It is now time to choose our band name!" He smiled and continued his speech, "I came up with many names that will be great for us!" The Allies changed their view towards the board.

Great America Band, I'm the Only Hero, For the Red White and Blue, Amazing Amazing America!

Arthur started choking and shaking Alfred out of the blue, "All the names are honoring you!"

Yao took control of the situation by erasing the names and began writing his own ideas.

GREAT CHINA

"I don't like it" The two Englishmen responded. Ivan stood up and tried writing his idea as well.

ONE WITH RUSSIA

"NO WAY" China erasing the idea, causing Russia to erase China's idea. Ivan's aura covered the room of "KOLKOLKOL" as he responded to the whole situation. Everyone fought for their band names, not agreeing at any idea. England took out a white board and slammed the board onto the chalk board. The writing said "THE ALLIED FORCES".

"This is what we are, and we should honor the idea! We can't be a band if we none of us can agree!" shouted England.

Everyone turned silent. Disrupting the silence, America wrote down under the white board, "with the amazing America!!!". Arthur slammed the board onto Alfred's head, "NO." Francis sighed at the situation, "No one even wants to hear my ideas…"

After a few hours they settled with the name "THE ALLIED FORCES".

Francis mumbled, "I guess the name suits…we have been known already by this…"

"What about manager? Who will manage the band and concerts, aru?" Yao asked.

"I can be manager if you would like to…" a faint voice mumbled in the room.

"Huh? Who was that?" America looked around the room, unable to notice who it was.

"Right here, aye"

Like a ghost, fading in, another man that resembled America holding a white bear, appeared. It was Canada.

"ACK!" Francis popped out of his seat, "How long have you been here?!"

"I've…always…been here…" Matthew sighed a bit embarrassed that no one ever noticed him, "I could-"

America became distracted and began eating a hamburger.

"Hey do not be rude!" England shouted.

"I'm not…" America continued eating.

"Well, I could manage the band…and I could also help promote the band…" Matthew continued, "It can't be that bad, aye?"

"It would promote everyone to join Russia right?" he started closely to Matthew.

"Ah. Nnn…yes yes…maybe…" He held his bear close and trembling.

"Then it's settled, aru" Yao nodded, "Uhmm…he will be our manager….I'm sorry I can not remember who you are…"

"I am Canada…or Matthew Williams…" he sighed, uncomfortable for no one really cared at the situation, "So have you all decided who will play which instrument and/or sing?"

The Allies stared at each other, pondering. "I can play the Ruan" Yao, first to say out of the five. "Well…I can play…the accordion…" Francis pondered a bit more. Everyone else was a bit puzzled. They all had different cultures and instruments, so how could they all play together as a band? America sighed, "Maybe we'll just sing…we could find some people to help and make the music for the band…"

"And as we go on with the music…we could promote some songs from different bands, but sure to say it's not our song...just saying we like it" Francis open-mindedly thought.

"Right…since this was all out of the blue, and I do not think this whole situation would last anyway" England shrugged.

"It's settled. We will all write our own songs, find some songs to promote from other bands…and practice singing!" Alfred smiled at the situation.

THE ALLIED FORCES for sure, do not know what was coming…but, surely they would remember it.

Author's Note:

GAH. I don't know, since Russia and China have not came out with their CD Album yet, I have no choice but have them all sing other songs from other bands…

Anyone know any good music for _THE ALLIED FORCES _to sing?

For sure I'd know American songs, but man, I did not think of other languages they would be singing…I may just improvise other music that is Japanese and Korean…so my apologies if everything does not suit to your liking in music _O;;;

I will add the official songs in the story like France and England, I don't know if America's songs are out yet…November 09' right? Man…and I know about Germany, Italy and Japan, but I may add them later in the story…just got to figure how…


	3. Aggravating Songs and Nuisances

Boy Band Status

Chapter 3: "Aggravating Songs and Nuisances"

_Day Two…night_

Arthur was tapping his pencil in his own beat. "The seven seas are like my back yard

Romance and plundering…Bloody…this is harder than I thought…" he continued tapping his pencil. _How are we supposed to be ready for tomorrow? It seemed like the hobby made more stress than relief. _Arthur looked at the pictures on his desk, there was himself with Alfred as a child with Canada, Sealand and Hong Kong giving each other a strange look and a group picture of the Allies. He sighed scratching his head, and out of the blue a fairy appeared.

"Oh, Arthur-san are you having trouble?" she asked.

"Tinkerbelle! Why are you here? You are supposed to be watching Peter!" Arthur a bit displeased since he was referring to 'Sealand' not Peter Pan.

"I know…" Tink sighed, "I wanted to know how you were doing too…"

"I'm fine…Just some business to take care of at the moment…"

"Alfred?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! You are too kind to him Arthur" Tink pouted.

"Nnnn…well, just leave me be for now! I really need to figure out the next lines to this song…" Arthur pushed the fairy softly away with his finger.

"I can help!"

"No. You go back to Peter…this is my work…"

Tinkerbelle slapped UK's face, "Stupid!"

"Hey!" Arthur astonished. Before they would start arguing, the phone began ringing. England picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Francis screamed into the phone, "It's just it's so complicated…can you give me some ideas?"

"No! We have to try at least one night to come up with something!"

"S'il te plait! We could help each other please!" France insisted.

UK looked at Tinkerbelle beside him. She turned her head, "It could be me, or the French pervert!"

Arthur sighed, "Fine. But, Tinkerbelle wants to help too…"

"You mean the one with pixie dust and all?"

"Yes, her…"

"Arthur…something is wrong with you…"

"WELL, something is wrong with you too, you bisexual pervert!"

"SHUT UP! I'm expressing my feelings to everyone!" Francis turned red.

The argument continued with each other becoming more irritated through each insult. Between the insults, the British and French men heard a beep on their phone; they entered a three way call. "Hey guys!" America interrupted.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN"T COME UP WITH A SONG TOO!" UK shouted.

The phone line became quiet. "I just wanted know how far you guys got onto your songs too…" America silently spoke.

"It's more complicated then we thought" France sighed.

"Can we please just have at least some examples to tell tomorrow?" Arthur asked, "It's late as well, so at least give us more time by then"

Alfred laughed, "Sure, sure! I mean…I'm not far too…plus I can't get connection with China or Russia's phone…so I wonder how they are doing…"

"What do you mean? You can't get connection?" Francis questioned. America can get in touch with UK and himself, so why not Russia or China. "Could it be that they are actually _busy_?"

"Stop imagining." UK interrupted France's thoughts, "Something must have gone wrong with the phone line there right now…"

"I doubt that" the French man laughed. England sighed into the phone, "Or it could also mean one of them is talking to someone on the phone…"

The three men pondered. "Hmmm…" they all thought in unison.

_Night…at China's household_

China was sipping green tea under the night lit sky. Hong Kong visited his household to play mah-jongg, but ended up later talking to Taiwan on the phone. Yao sighed at Hong Kong becoming tongue tied at Taiwan ranting about something South Korea did. Yao was not into making a song at the moment, he was already tired for the day, and he thought singing traditional Chinese songs would pull of making _his own_ song. He overheard later HK getting ready to sleep in one of the guest rooms and turning off a lantern.

China noticed the time was becoming late and started to walk back into his house to bed. Walking towards his bedroom, the hallway became eerie and he began walking slower. Something, or someone was inside his house other than Hong Kong. Suddenly someone took hold and covered his eyes with the stench of alcohol, "Yao~ Guess who~" the familiar, yet daunting voice spoke. Ivan.

The Chinese man ducked down to release the grip of Russia, and began walking away, fast as he could to his room and locked it. "Yao…you did not guess who…" Ivan whined at the door.

"Get out of my house Ivan! I did not invite you, and it is late!" Yao asked irritated and uneasy that somehow this Russian man was able to invade his residence with ease. He was able to notice Ivan was trying to open the door. _Shit. _Yao thought to himself. "I can't come up with songs…I need help, I asked Lithuania but Poland came and-" Ivan began informing and beginning to crack the door open.

Yao went to his phone and dialed UK's number. It began to ring, and Arthur answered, "Yes?"

"ENGLAND, it is Yao, I'm sorry for bothering you at night, but-"

"Yeah, we know we know, you need help on your song too right?" Francis intruded the line.

Yao franticly spoke "France? I mean, never mind, right now Russia is-"

"OH! China! Good to know your phone is working, are you with Russia?" Alfred broke off Yao as well.

"Yes, but-"

"Well, get him on one of your phones or something, we are all trying to come up with songs" England, last to interpose Yao.

"No you see…GYAH" Yao shrieked. Ivan just tore down his wall. The other Allied Forces overheard Ivan speaking, "Yao~". China was stuck inside the grasp of Russia's hug, "Come on, I can help with your songs too…"

Yao's words were muffled under Ivan's coat, where his phone cord came out of the electric plug. The Allied Forces from the other line had another awkward silence. China struggled to get out of Russia's hold. He finally was able to find an open spot to breathe and shouted right in Ivan's face, "Why is it always me?!"

Ivan looked up and thought to himself, "Mmmm…maybe because Yao is closest to where Ivan is, and…Mmmm… Yao is also in the same _band_ as Ivan is now too"

Before China began to rant, Hong Kong appeared at the doorway. Not able to tell if he was surprised or confused at the situation, HK bowed and said, "Excuse me." While leaving the room. Yao was silent and embarrassed at the moment while Ivan hummed, "Da~". The Chinese man found strength to push Ivan back and told him, "I'm blaming you for rupturing my sibling's eyes." Russia continued to smile and took out his papers that considered to be his songs and showed them in front of Yao's face.

"Now we can help each other, da?"

…

Author's Note:

Somehow…to make songs now out of the blue…yeah…I believe it would frustrate the Allies…

I'll be sure to add them to get along with each other more often! I just noticed I made everyone mad/frustrated with each other and left out in a way through this story…


	4. My Good Hearted Brothers!

Boy Band Status

Chapter 4: "My Good Hearted Brothers!!!"

_Day Three…_

Canada was already in the meeting room early morning. He played with his polar bear's paws, eager to tell the Allied Forces what he had accomplished. Sure it was something not that big, but he hummed to himself how glad someone actually listened to him and accepted his request. Arthur entered the room first, looking over at Canada, taking a seat and laying his head in between his arms on the table. Matthew was a bit astonished that he actually noticed him today, "U-Uhmm…good morning Arthur-san!" UK was still silent…he snorted. He was…asleep.

The Canadian sighed and continued to hold his polar bear. As the door opened, Arthur and Francis came into the room. "Oh. Alfred-kun! Francis-san!" Matthew called out.

Alfred picked into his ear, "Did you hear anything?"

"Hm?" France shrugged his shoulders. The quiet boy tightened his grip on his polar bear. His expression seemed irritated.

"It sounded like a beeping sound or something…" the blond looked up pretending he did not care.

"**GOOD MORNING**" Matthew spoke up. Arthur and Francis noticed Matthew trying to smile.

"Uhmmm…morning…?" Alfred could not find words to say.

"Can you guys be quiet…I stayed up all night with you two idiots on the phone and both you wasted my time talking about the difference between pasta and spaghetti!" UK moaned, trying to cover his ears.

"Sorry Arthur!" Alfred patted the British man's head softly, "Next time we could buy coffee or whatever that black stuff is…"

"It's black tea…" UK responded again, positioning himself on the table to sleep. Arthur took off his jacket and covered England with it.

"What are you doing?" France questioned, it is a bit unusual for him to just act so kind to Arthur out of the blue.

"When I was little, this is what he used to do to me," Alfred smiled. France looked away feeling a bit jealous. He took a seat and sighed looking towards Canada who waved using his bear's paw. Suddenly Francis leaned his forehead onto Canada's shoulder sobbing, "Why can't I get anyone like that!"

Matthew chuckled silently, unable to say anything else.

Ten minutes later, Ivan entered the door and holding his shoulders was Yao sleeping. "We're here!" Russia ever so smiling happily as he usually does. Arthur woke up drowsy at Ivan's voice. The tall man continued walking towards the table and set Yao on his seat next to him. France already had his_ imaginations_ going through his mind; Alfred wanted to ask why Ivan was holding Yao, but his mind was more set on why the Chinese man was still in his pajamas.

_15 minutes later in the meeting…_

Yao began waking up at the sound of the song, "Interstellar Flight" by Megumi Nakajima. _KYAH! _The recognizable voice sang ever so sweetly.

"Opps, wrong song…" Arthur changed the song track to "That Green Gentleman [Things Have Changed]" by PANIC! At the Disco.

China popped out of his seat with his hair out of place and staring at his PJs, "I'm not even going to ask how I got here to this meeting like this, aru…" He hid his face onto the table too tired to care.

"Well since you are awake China, what do you think of us singing this song?" Alfred asked.

"I thought we were going to make our own songs", Yao pondered.

"Well, change of plans today…since no one made the song yet…" Francis shrugged shaking his head.

Arthur took out his CD disk, "Alright…what song did you choose for to sing then Alfred?"

America took his iPod and connected it to a laptop he brought out. He played "I'll Believe You When" by Matchbox Twenty, and began bobbing his head and singing along with the song. He jumped on top of the table and pointed towards Arthur, "You say, WAH OH!"

France stopped his song and started playing "Sway" by Michael Buble.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted.

"And when we sway I say WEEEEE" Francis began getting into the moment of the song. Ivan interrupted and played his song he chose, "Funny Little World" by Alexander Rybak. It started mellow until the song started to glitch playing backwards and normally.

"Ivan…is the song supposed to sound like this?" Arthur felt uncanny as the song began to play in a high pitch screeching sound.

"Belarus-chan said she remixed it for me" Ivan innocently smiled.

Definitely not normal.

"What about your song China?" UK finally asked the last member.

China took out a big record and played it on a Gramophone. The song began with an adorable girl's voice, and then started to catch a beat of a bass that went along with the girl's voice. He played "Nyan Nyan song Rock Version".

"AIYAH! Wrong record! This is Taiwan's record!" China took out the huge CD out.

Still got has got to be China's record copy, everyone thought.

Canada coughed to enter the conversation. Everyone was finally able to look at him directly knowing where he was. "I got some good news for you all!" Matthew got up taking out a piece of paper. The Allies stared quietly at the Canadian, "Until this Saturday…you all will be having a live performance at a pub in Liverpool!"

"Great job!…er…Ca..Canada?" Alfred hugged the boy that resembles himself.

"But, that is in 2 days already!" UK worried.

"Yes, but the manager of the pub would let us use their hotel rooms there too"

"How many rooms?"

"Three"

"What do you mean only _three_?"

"Well..he could only let us have three rooms to share…including me…and I still had to pay some of the fee at least to stay and play live, so…sorry I could not get us all rooms for ourselves…" Matthew looked away from England guilty.

The room was silent.

"Let me pay for the other rooms", the British rushed towards Canada holding out his money with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry Arthur-san…but, it's booked there too by other guests…" Matthew felt more guilty.

Francis began fantasizing again murmuring, "O la la~ I wonder who I will be sharing a room with?" Everyone backed up five steps. France took grasp of England by the shoulders, "Oh come on mon cheri!"

England pushed the Frenchman away, "I would never share a room with an AC/DC* man!"

"Even in your British accent that hurts…" France held his chest in pain.

"I'd rather stay with Alfred instead of y-", Arthur stopped himself. _Ah. Bloody hell what did I just say?!_

Alfred's eyes glimmered and responded a slur English while drinking out of a milkshake cup, "Hu-ruuh?! Shuuu,choose meh ash yur broom bud-tee?!" meaning, "_HUH?! You choose me as your bedroom buddy?!"_

Arthur rubbed his forehead with his index finger as Alfred hugged the gentleman with one arm around his shoulder while continuing to drink out of his soft served drink.

Ivan turned his head towards China, "So Ivan sharing a room with Yao, da?"

"No, aru-!" the immortal man ranted, "You already stayed at my house last night, why would I share with you this time?!"

Everyone stared at Yao in another awkward silence.

"I blame every cause' from yesterday and today your fault." Yao left the room disgraced that his reputation of being _clean_ was vanishing under this Russian man.

Francis put his hand on Canada's shoulder, "Guess it's you and me~!". Matthew's polar bear bit France's hand.

"Ah." Canada paused.

"EVEN THE BEAR?! WHY!?" France moaned near a corner of the room.

…….

Author's Note:

*AC/DC seems like to be meaning "A Bisexual man" in UK slang…I'm not sure if I used it right, so my apologies again!

Bwahahah…more and more to come…


	5. First Night: Americans

Boy Band Status

Chapter 5: "First Night: Americans"

_Friday, at the pub, 6:00 pm_

The Allies stood in front door of the upper part of the pub with their luggages. They all followed Canada inside. The inside had walls of red and black carpeting; there was a wooden bench inside to sit and many pictures from past artists. Many flags of the world hung from above which made the inside seem more like a historical showcase.

"Hn." England felt pretty flattered that they actually respect the different countries that come around different areas of the world. The manager came into the hallway to greet the six nations. "Welcome to our pub!" he greeted shaking everyone's hand. He was about maybe 6 feet tall and had messy blond hair, maybe around his 30s. "Your performance will be starting tomorrow at five. We will get our musicians and get the area stylized to your liking…Matthew explained to me everything, so if you need anything, ask any of my employees".

"Well, everything was planned out nicely", said Alfred. Truly Canada wanted to be known around the Allied Forces at least.

The blond manager walked towards the upstairs and everyone followed. He gave Canada three keys and waved off, "Those rooms right down the hall are your rooms! Enjoy!"

Arthur and Yao took their room keys instantly as Matthew held onto his room key. UK and China looked at each other and sighed, eyeing each other 'good luck with your roommate' face. Alfred went into the room with Arthur; the room was plain white, with dark red curtains. _Two beds thank God. _England thought. America threw his luggage onto one bed, "DIBS!" and Arthur smiled and huffed, "Better not make this room messy the first night here…I don't want to be the blame for any broken thing you touch."

"I know, I know," Alfred laid down on the bed as Arthur closed the door.

China and Russia entered their room which was colored dark blue with white curtains. The only difference from their room and the other one was that there was a couch and one bed. "I'll sleep on the couch, aru", Yao insisted. Ivan began to unpack on the bed, and looked over Yao's irritated face. Somehow he had to make an apology to him for being a bit _rude _these past days.

Last, Canada was entering their room which was colored a light peach, with brown curtains and two beds, and an old bookshelf. Francis hovered over Canada, _Maybe he would actually like me compared to the others, _he thought. But out of the Canadian's rolling bag, his white bear snarled. "Nn? Something wrong?" he noticed Francis looking in dismay, "No…no…just choose which bed you want…" he sighed.

_8:00 pm, Alfred and Arthur's Room._

UK was on his bed reading a novel while US was playing with his DS. The sound effects of Super Mario continued to ring through the room. "MAN! Stupid brown mushroom." The American played the game furiously. Apparently, he was stuck on a level.

"Can you turn down the volume a bit…or wear headphones at least?" UK flipped the next page of his book. The happy tune of the video game brainwashed Alfred's head, not able to even notice that Arthur asked him a question. _Mama Mia!_ "Damn it! Stooo-pid goomba!" The big-browed man became tense, and waited at least five more minutes. Again, he heard the loosing cry of Mario. "UK, can you beat this level for me?" Alfred whined.

Arthur held his anger again flipping another page. "Arrr-thuuur!" the American rolled on his bed. _creak._ "What was that?" he pondered out loud. _Creee-ack!!!!_ The bed broke down right in the middle. Arthur jumped out of his bed, "What the- how the…Alfred!"

"Not my fault, I promise!" The room was silent, and then the phone went off. Arthur answered from his bed, "Everything alright?!" it was Matthew, "We heard a crash and-"

"It's fine. America broke his bed somehow", Alfred sighed, "We will contact the manager tomorrow morning…" The British noticed Alfred struggling to get out of the bed. "I see…well…goodnight..." and Matthew hung up.

Arthur got off his bed, and walked towards Alfred. This blond was trying to get his leg out of the now V-shaped mattress. He held his hand out, "Come on, I need help!" Arthur sighed, and started pulling Alfred. "Damn you got heavy," UK complained as he pulled. Finally able to pull him out, Arthur tripped bumping his head to the wall, "Ouch!" Arthur tried to get up, but he felt heavier somehow. His back was stunned by the wall and. Arthur's legs were becoming numb; he moved his hands couldn't move by the force and texture of leather. He also smelt the faint stench of burgers. Alfred.

He noticed the position started to change and felt hands clench behind his waist. "What are you doing?!" Arthur protested, as he turned bright red. Alfred ignored and held him close to the ground with his body holding Arthur to the wall. _What was going on? Bloody Hell, if he does not get off me right now…. _England tried pushing America off him. Slowly, Alfred got off Arthur and looked apologetic. UK turned his head to the side still flushed red and fixing his pajamas. England thumped America on the head with his finger, "What's with you?!"

Alfred's head lowered and self-conscious, "I wanted to understand something…"

Arthur crossed his arms and watched America, "What?"

The American sighed, "I'm not really sure how to explain…" UK thumped America's head with his DS, "Idiot". Alfred smiled a bit embarrassed, but deep in thought. The British was already in bed, "You are going to sleep on the floor."

"Hey that's not fair! Why can't I share a bed with you instead?!" US whined.

"It's punishment for making me feel so infatuated." Arthur mumbled, trying to ignore the American. Alfred rubbed his forehead with his index finger, "_Infatuated?_ What's that mean?"

"It means _making me feel stupid_. So shut up. Get your bed sheets and go to sleep." Arthur protested as heard the rush of his heartbeat picking up.

"Oh! So that means you are infatuated with France too!" Alfred thought.

"NO. I just hate him. I don't think I gave the best definition for you. Argh, never mind, this is a waste of my sleeping time…GOOD NIGHT." Arthur ended the conversation covering himself with his blanket.

"…."

Of course, Alfred won't tell Arthur he actually did understand what _'infatuated' _meant. The American sighed as he looked over to Arthur. "The better question is, _how _infatuated you are right now?" he whispered laying his head on the rim of UK's bed.

…

Author's Note: Hmm…first night is with Alfred and Arthur! I don't really support the pairing, but I do find them pretty connected in a way. Kind of more in a parent way to their kid, but Alfred is about the same age as Arthur, which makes me think of something like a childhood friend leaving you when you both promised something together. So I'm biased on this pairing! ARGH, can't make up my mind if I do like them together or not!

But typing the story down at this part, I may turn a bit towards them as '_more than friends'_.


	6. First Performance

Boy Band Status

Chapter 6: "First Performance"

_At the pub, 4:00pm_

After rehearsing the songs the ALLIED FORCES chose to sing for the night, they took the time to eat in the pub at least before the show starts. It was a mellow scene, where only a few people who worked at the club were cleaning up tables before it opens. The radio was playing softly, "Save Room", by John Legend. The Allies were at the bar; Alfred was eating a cheese pizza, since they did not serve hamburgers apparently. Arthur ate crispy French fries with ketchup, Francis was eating spaghetti, and Yao was eating a sweet potato he brought.

"How come everything served here is more _Italian_ than British?" Francis slurped his food.

"I am not sure", Yao continued eating his potato, "Though, it is different than I expected, aru"

"Tastes pretty good though", Alfred munched one his pizza happily. Arthur silently ate his French fries and then looked towards the kitchen and then the waiter who served them. His curl was bouncing as he was cleaning the dishes. "Italy?"

"Yes~?" The Italian turned with a smile on his face.

Everyone stopped eating their meal, and continued staring at Feliciano. Ludwig came out of the kitchen door dressed in a white cooking uniform, "ITALY! I'm telling you, there are no more tomatoes! Your brother and Spain took all of-". He stopped to stare back at the Allies. To make things more awkward, Kiku came through the door that was the entrance to the pub. He noticed everyone's silence as they changed their view looking towards Japan.

There was a long pause between the Axis Powers and Allied Forces.

"Excuse me", Kiku bowed and began walking out the door.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE-ARU!" Yao appeared, taking grasp of Kiku's collar from behind and pulling him towards the seats near the bar. Japan sighed taking a seat next to China, feeling strange since he was between France as well.

"So, why are you all here in Liverpool?" UK asked. Germany took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Feliciano is taking over this bar's kitchen for now since the chef is out sick…I did not permit it, but the manager was persistent."

"Mm! And I was able to cook a lot of pasta and pizza since they were short on ingredients!" Italy added on to the story, "Even Germany was able to make some of his food!"

"So that explains why the menu was so limited…" Francis chuckled, now noticing at the end of the menu it had the signatures of Germany and Italy.

"Well, I got to say, compliments to the chefs!" America gave a thumbs up continuing to eat his pizza.

"Thank you very much!" took the compliment happily, "Ne, ne! Are you guys the ones performing tonight? The 'ALLIED FORCES' right?"

"Da!" Ivan responded first.

Japan looked over to China, "Really? So…it's really you guys?"

The Chinese sighed as he finished his potato, "Unfortunately yes… It was Alfred's idea, and I got brought into it with everyone else here…"

"Ah…ah…I'm sorry then…" Kiku bowed slightly in his seat.

"How come, aru?"

"I…actually invited S. Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan for the performance…" Kiku's expression dropped to a guilt ridden race, "We were going to have…'bonding time', since Taiwan wanted to do something with all of us…"

Yao looked a bit bothered, "How come…I was not invited to this family bonding time?"

Kiku turned his face the other way towards France, "She said not to invite you." It felt as if an arrow written "HATE YOU", hit Yao in his face. He turned away from the bar and took another seat far off the corner of the room.

"That must of hit him hard", Ludwig commented.

_The pub, 4:45 pm_

The seats in the room were full, and instruments for the ALLIED FORCES were left on the stage. Everyone was getting dressed in their rooms before the first night. America and England came out of their room first, followed by France and Matthew, then China and Russia.

Alfred was dressed with a graffiti covered shirt and American bandana around his neck, wearing dark blue jeans and white and red shoes. Arthur wore a long black turtle neck, with a white tie and a buckled belt that had the British flag on it. Francis wore an open dark blue collar shirt with a bunch of bracelets and tight white pants. Yao wore a sleeveless red vest, with black pants that had two small white belts on his side, where he also had his hair down. Finally, Ivan wore a dark patterned scarf where you could also see a black tie underneath, a white plaid shirt and torn up dark blue pants.

"Somehow… this feels really strange", UK murmured.

"It's because we all look more band like!" US responded.

"You look pretty sexy yourself today Yao", Francis leaned over towards China. The Chinese man socked Francis in the stomach, "Don't even think about it, aru"

Matthew ran towards everyone exhausted, "Everyone get in your places! It's almost time!" Everyone began walking towards downstairs to the pub, where Ivan carried Francis on his shoulder, still enduring the pain.

Once they entered the room, everyone stared quietly whispering, "_Oh they are here!"_ As they got on stage, China noticed his Asian family watching from afar; Im Yong Soo was waving endlessly, Taiwan seemed more interested in Japan and Hong Kong, who had a slight interested look in his eyes. Everyone had their own particular instrument, Alfred had vocals, Arthur had the electric guitar, Francis on the bass guitar, Yao on the keyboard, and Ivan on the drums. Of course, they planned to take turns singing, or they would just use a radio to sing songs they chose themselves.

Russia began banging the drums in a fast pace, followed by Arthur and Yao, then Francis. Alfred began singing, _"I waken up at the start of the end of the world, but just feelin' like every mornin'…_" He continued singing the song he chose as the intro for their band "How Far We've Come", by Matchbox Twenty. "Hello everyone! I'm Alfred! The greatest hero you will meet, and the lead singer!" and he continued his singing more, "_I believe it all is coming to an end…"_

"Since when did we made you leader?!" Arthur wacked Alfred on the side with the tip of his guitar; America endured the pain laughing a bit continuing his singing. As the song ended, many people clapped with a few whistling and screaming here and there. The quiet pub was beginning to change to a club like feeling.

Arthur walked up to the microphone next to Alfred, while still holding onto his guitar, "Uhmm… Hello everyone! We are the ALLIED FORCES!" Everyone clapped again, "You can say, we are like a semi-kareoke band…I guess…we still make our own songs but we like to sing songs from current and past bands for fun! So…I hope you all enjoy this song!"

He nodded to Yao, who began playing a few notes on the keyboard. "Beating Hearts Baby~" Alfred sang as back-up next to Arthur becoming louder as the band played. Arthur took lead and got into the moment singing passionately to the music. _"Baby is this love for real?! Let me in your arms to FEEL!!!" _

The first performance went on with endless songs Arthur and Alfred chose to sing. Francis began performing "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith, to calm the mood of the cheering crowd in the pub. He went through the club wooing some women, but was later pulled back by UK. When it was Yao's turn to sing, things got a bit crazy.

"Nihao! I'll be ending this small showcase with a song called 'Senor Senora Senorita' by a man named Miyavi!" Yao got up to mic finally, after Francis. "_One Two Step, _**ARU **_Step"_ China sang, not noticing the mistakes and singing happily. As he continued to sing, he felt something holding his leg. "ANIKI!" S. Korea shouted like a fan-boy. China tried to continue his song dragging Im Yong Soo towards his Asian family. Taiwan wacked S. Korea on his hands with her fan, "Stop pestering aniki!" Japan and Hong Kong was struggling holding the Korean back. China went back on stage and finally ended his song bowing, and glaring at S. Korea, who shouted, "I'm always going to be your number one fan Aniki!"

America took China's microphone, trying to not laugh. "Pfff…Okay…okay… thank you for watching our show! We will be back…I-don't-know-when!" Everyone who was screaming began to grow silent. Alfred stared at Matthew for any advice but he shrugged. "Umm… Be sure to keep watch for our next performance! I guess…eheh…" Alfred waved to the crowd, who clapped anyway for their great performance. "Uhmm…till' next time, invite your friends once you learn about our next show!" Alfred tried to keep the crowd alive, as they walked down the stage.

"Hey Germany", Feliciano nudged Ludwig next to him at the bar, "Should we try making our own band like that with Japan?"

"I don't have time for anything like that…" Ludwig sighed.

"But, I get to hear you and Japan sing!" Feliciano whined.

"Ask Kiku first, I'm not suited for things like this…"

"Aww…fine…" Feliciano sighed returning to the kitchen to cook.

….

"_It probably was a good idea, though, I think Feliciano would be singing more than Kiku and me…"_ Germany thought as he wiped the bar table.


	7. Second Night: Jealously

Boy Band Status

Chapter 7: "Second Night: Jealously"

_11:30 pm…Raining…Ivan's & Yao's Room_

"Aiyah…what a terrible way to end our first performance…" Yao grumbled inside the shower. Ivan had already finished using his turn in the bathroom, and was outside probably getting ready for bed. The Chinese turned off the water, and began wiping his hair. He heard Russia out the door mumbling about something. China pulled a robe and peeked out the bathroom door. Ivan was wearing his blue and white stripped long sleeve pajamas, drinking something out of a bottle. The Chinese squinted and noticed the logo of a vodka brand ".

Russia was sitting on the couch across the bathroom, and was sighing. "Wa~…I wonder what Toris is doing…" he pondered aloud, "Bet he is with Feliks…" Ivan gripped his bottle with the "KOLKOLKOL" aura appearing around him. Yao's hand clutched the doorknob and closed the door silently. "He's actually still thinking of that _Lithuanian_ man? Ivan should already know that Toris is a lot closer to Feliks than himself…"

Yao paused. "AHH! What do I care, I'd rather have him think about Feliks than _me!_" he huffed through his nose. He paused again, and grasped his chest as his heart skipped a beat, "Humph..." He opened the door and walked in his light peach robe towards the dresser. Yao ignored Ivan's presence and the strong stench of alcohol around the room.

"Yao…are you alright?" the Russian watched Yao grab his clothes out the dresser infuriated.

"I'm _**fine.**_" He responded quickly.

Ivan laid his bottle on a nearby desk and walked towards Yao. The Chinese man was clutching his pajamas and walked passed Russia to the bathroom. Russia picked up his pace, and stopped Yao by the door, "There is something wrong, da?"

Yao did not respond and looked away from Ivan. "Did I do something?" Ivan, trying to converse with Yao. Still no response. The Russian sighed, troubled that he does not know what is making China livid. After two minutes later, Yao began to tear up and started hitting Ivan on the chest. "Ah, Yao!" Ivan astonished at the first blow. As he continued to hit Ivan, the lightly silvered haired man took hold of Yao's wrists and began pulled him to the bed, holding him down.

"Yao?" Ivan tried to talk again.

"LET GO BASTARD!" Yao screamed, with tears running down his cheeks "LET GO! LET GO!" Yao understood Ivan was all about Feliks. He knew that Ivan could not let go of his "ex" compared to Yao, the man who would always push Ivan away.

Russia did not know what to do, he hesitated at the moment and covered Yao's mouth. He began to hide his face and got off China. Being called a "bastard" must be a big deal if it came from Yao. It was silent, as the Chinese continued to cry. "Is it always going to be Toris?" he finally got the guts to ask. Ivan pondered to himself, "_Is Yao…jealous?"_

China took a grip of Russia's sleeve, "Will I be the one substituting for _him_?" Ivan kissed Yao at the edge of his eye, which made him turn slightly pink. Not saying a word, Ivan reached into Yao's robe through his sleeves holding both of his hands and pushed him down slowly to the mattress. The Asian immortal felt adrenaline run through his veins and began turning from pink to a soft red. "Y-Y-You did not answer my questions, aru!", Yao shouted.

"You did not answer any of mine", Ivan back fired. Yao hushed and laid silently looking away again from Ivan. He began to caress his lips on Yao's cheek, attempting for this Asian to look back at him. Wang Yao noticed Ivan's grip loosened and pulled his arms out of his sleeves and began running his hands around Ivan's neck. In response, Ivan turned moved his arms down to Yao's waist, which made his robe pull down also.

"So, will you accept my apology to everything I did that bothered you?" Russia asked. China's eyes lowered and smirked at the same time, "If you accept my apology for being an ass every time I'm near you…"

Ivan smiled, "Fine…"

Yao snickered, "Yeah…fine…"

Ivan kissed Yao's lips roughly. Wang Yao could taste the vodka on Ivan's lips. China pulled his face back trying to get some air, and licked his lips. "More." Yao persisted. Ivan grinned and reverted back to kissing Yao. Although he did not ever like the taste of alcohol, made an excuse this one time.

……

Before things became more intense, Yao noticed something at the window. Where there was rain falling and a few sparks of thunder flashing, showing the figure outside the window. He stopped Ivan in pushing his face to the side, "Ivan…I think I see something, aru". Russia looked out the window, and there, a lightly ash yellow woman with an expression of death was staring back at Russia and China.

"NATALIA!" Ivan screamed Belarus' human name. She crashed into the room and walked slowly towards the two nations. "Brother… I hope you are learning from this abomination how to treat me when were married…" she said sarcastically with a hint of irritation, "Let go of brother you imprudent man!" Belarus began pulling Ivan until another crash came from the entrance to their room.

"ANIKI!" Im Yong Soo came into the room. Kiku came by after S. Korea, "I told you, we can't just barge in-" he stopped. He noticed the situation with Natalia holding onto Ivan, Ivan grasping to dear life around Yao, half-naked. "Let go of Aniki you freak of nature!" S. Korea refered to Ivan and grabbed hold of Yao's waist and began pulling him away from Ivan. "Let go of me!" China shouted trying to push Im Yong Soo away.

The room was full of confusion. Kiku 'face-palmed' and felt dizzy, and left the room. "I'm never going to get this out of my head for a while.."

Author's Note:  
And everyone may know my ideal OTP here *cough*. Fufufu…oh man. I remember learning about Ivan and Toris together, but I slipped towards Ivan and Yao (After learning about Toris and Feliks). Man. Making this story led out my inner yaoi-fangirl since Kingdom Hearts! XD (former XemSai fan). I have some hetero couples I like for APH, but I'll save that for another fanfiction… Right now I got to get my ideas out in my fujyoshi mode.


End file.
